


Mind Running Wild

by RoyalBaguette



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Link, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Rito Village, Sad, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBaguette/pseuds/RoyalBaguette
Summary: Inability to fall asleep, for fear of never waking up the same..:.The wilderness slept. Squirrels nestled in their burrows, wolves hugged close to each other, birds rested their heads in a nest of sticks and leaves. Even the scourges of the kingdom, the evil monsters, laid in their camps, their only sign of life being the steady rising and falling of their chests.And yet the hero lay awake.





	Mind Running Wild

_-Some time ago, in Hyrule field-_

The wilderness slept. Squirrels nestled in their burrows, wolves hugged close to each other, birds rested their heads in a nest of sticks and leaves. Even the scourges of the kingdom, the evil monsters, laid in their camps, their only sign of life being the steady rising and falling of their chests.

And yet the hero lay awake.

His insomnia wasn’t caused by being physically uncomfortable, as many may think (he travelled every day in pure nature, far from civilisation, so he was used to sleeping on the hard ground). In fact, Wild was spending the cold night at the inn, in the comfort of Rito village.

The delightful innkeeper had given the Hero of the Wilds the softest bed they owned free of charge, in return of saving their village from the terror of a corrupted Vah Medoh.  
However, even though his achievements were extraordinary, and he was hand-picked by the three Golden Goddesses, the holder of the Triforce of Courage was incapable of pushing back the feelings of loneliness. Weakness. Self-loathing. Vulnerability… _fear_.

As he lay in bed, Wild couldn’t help but recall his failures one-hundred years ago. Failure to the Kingdom, to the Champions, to the princess… to himself.

He couldn’t kill the Calamity. He couldn’t protect the princess. Hell, he couldn’t even save _himself_. And worst of all…

Wild had awoken a century later, to a kingdom but a shadow of what it used to be. He had awoken but a shadow of what he used to be. Of course, he hadn’t known at the time, since he had opened his eyes with a hellish case of amnesia, not a single memory to his name.

In truth, he still couldn’t remember much of his past life, only knowing he was once a knight of the Royal Guard, personal protector of the princess herself, loyal, silent, strong.  
Wild was none of that. He had long hair that reached down his back, untidy and messily pulled into a low ponytail, and he wasn’t nearly as athletic as his former self. The only physical attributes that even came close to rivalling his old self was his archery and sword-fighting. Other than that, Wild was worse in every way.

However, what bothered Wild the most was that he had an inability to recall anything. Wild had massive scars dancing along his left side, from his torso to his face, and he couldn’t remember how he got them. It was _infuriating_. By the look of them, however, he was able to deduce that they hurt like hell.

That train of thought led the hero to now. Wild didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was scared. Scared of lulling to sleep. To wake up, in an unfamiliar place, with nothing.  
The hero sighed and closed his eyes. If he listened closely, he could hear nature’s call. The owls, wide awake, hooting to the night sky. The crickets chirping their cares away. Oh, how Wild longed to join them…

With a grumble, he threw back the covers of his bed and stalked out of the inn.

He wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to make this a series with all the heroes!  
Also, I know that none of the other heroes are there and so Link doesn't need to be called 'Wild' but I feel like thats a good name for him and he will be communicating with the other Links if this is a series and so I wanted to make it as smooth as possible :)  
Please review!


End file.
